


A Slytherin Scarf

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Sirius, M/M, Post-war AR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius always repays his debts in full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Romance; Bottom!Sirius; BDSM, SSC, mind games; bondage;hot wax  
> Additional warning: You've got to wade through plot to get to the fun.

~Severus~

  
I can't let this happen. I can't let him take control of my life, my mind, my feelings. He got too close already. I need to put him in place.  
In his place? The place I really want him to be is right next to me.  
Sirius is used to get anything he wants. Nobody has ever said no to the heir of the Blacks since he was fourteen. I will. Let him wait until his bloody confidence falls to pieces. Until he comes scratching at my door, whining and begging that I let him in. Until the dog star from Gryffindor wears the colours of Slytherin.

~Sirius~

Severus pretends to be busy. It's been weeks since we have spent time together alone. I indulge in my teaching duties. Try not to think of Severus. I doubt that Hogwarts' DADA classes have ever been so meticulously planned since he taught them. The Gryffindors complain about the workload. The Slytherins are wary. Minerva and Neville throw me suspicious looks, but they don't question me. It's Horace who finally speaks up in the staff room.

“Can't you take it a bit easy on the students? Slytherin is playing Hufflepuff next week. The teams need to practise. I thought you understand that.”

I haven't forgotten the Quidditch match. How could I? I'm determined to keep the commitment I've made. Severus can't ignore that. He can't!

“I understand perfectly well, Horace. Is no more homework until the match all right with you and your team? Unless the headmaster objects to such leniency.”

Horace blinks. He hasn't expected this.

“Well, sure... that would be much appreciated. I don't think Severus....”

He turns his head towards him to make sure. Severus has overheard his question and my answer. His expression is unreadable, but he can't hide he's watching me. He does remember, doesn't he?

“I want a private word with you about the match anyway,” I pull Horace away from the others into a corner. “I haven't seen a Hogwarts Quidditch match for many years and I'm really looking forward to it. Your team is said to be very good this year. To cut a long story short Severus doubts I have the guts to support the best team. I want to prove him wrong. Could you do me a favour and get me a Slytherin banner and a Slytherin scarf to wear at the match?”

Horace opens his mouth and closes it again. He draws a deep breath.

“Sirius, this is not one of your....?”

“One of my stupid pranks? No, it isn't it. Call it a wager, a dare,” One of Severus' wicked ideas in fact which  I love so very much. “I promise to honestly cheer you team, if you let me in your stand. The only joke will be on me, if Minerva finds out too soon. So I trust you to keep quiet.”

The joke's on me, if Severus ignores it. I seek him with my eyes; he's in the other corner hiding behind a paper. He must know I'd come running to him at a snap of his fingers. Does he want me to? Have I misunderstood everything he's said and done? He never said it. Precious TOY he called me.... Perhaps that's all there was to it. After the heat of our duel, the winner claimed his prize. A prize so willingly given that it would have been foolish not to take advantage.  
I don't really believe it. Severus is not the kind of man to play games with love. He simply isn't.  
But does he.... does he know how much I love him? I have told him that my reputation with girls was wildly exaggerated, but does he believe me? Well, he should have noticed that I am not interested in girls.  
It's not just because he is very skilled in satisfying my peculiar preferences. Stop thinking of that. It's very inappropriate to get a hard on in the middle of the staff room talking  to Horace Slughorn. I miss the private talks we had during the Christmas holidays. I miss his company. I look at him again. Severus has folded his paper and is getting ready to leave. I don't dare to hope he gives me a sign to follow. He's barely spoken to me about anything but school business after that one weekend.

Horace has  taken his time to think about my request. I can't blame him.

“All right, Sirius. I will send both items to your quarters before the match. You'd better not wear the scarf too early , if you don't want Minerva to see it. She takes Quidditch very seriously.”

***

Kreacher arrives with a small package from Horace on Saturday morning. A long Slytherin house scarf and a banner to wave. It feels strange to wear silver and green. Kreacher is delighted. Regulus' portrait sniggers. I push the scarf and the banner into the pockets of my coat and join the crowds of students and staff to walk to the pitch. I'm halfway there, when I hear Horace call. He comes down the path. Severus, Minerva and Neville are at his side. I step aside to let the students pass and wait for them.

Severus' face shows no expression, but I'm sure he noticed that I'm not wearing the scarf. There is a limit to Gryffindor daring. Minerva's passion for Quidditch has not lessoned over the years. She wears a badge in Hufflepuff colours. Black and yellow all over the school ground, the Hufflepuff with scarves and banners, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws with badges. I've never seen it so clearly or perhaps it never has bothered me. Silver and green outnumbered three to one. Does it really matter what Minerva might say? She supports the badgers.

“The wind is getting chilly, isn't it?” I say pulling the scarf out of my pocket and winding it around my neck.

“Someone got you this time, Sirius Black or is your elf still a bit confused?” Minerva giggles.

I let the long ends of the scarf run through my hands like checking them for tears or stains.

“Is there anything wrong with it? I hope not, it's only borrowed from Horace.” I try to sound  a bit worried.

Minerva apparently tries to figure out what kind of joke this is until it sinks in that I'm not joking.

“You mean you are …?”

“I'm showing support for the team I've been told has done pretty well this season. Just like you.”

Minerva is lost for words which is pretty rare and looks at the Head of Gryffindor for help. Neville stares at his feet unable to suppress a smile. I've already felt a good deal of respect for the young man, but it's growing immensely now.

We've reached the pitch and part to enter different stands.

“Severus, you have to admit he has some nerve. What is the reward he gets for winning the bet?” Horace asks cheerfully.

Severus raises his eyebrows. “The bet?”

“Oh come on, Sirius has told me that you dared him to wear Slytherin colours today.”

“Has he indeed? I've been under the impression that he is merely repaying a debt. ” Severus states coldly. “Wearing the scarf is only half of the deal as far as I remember.”

“I always repay  my debts in full.” I snap at the cold blooded bastard, pull the banner out of the other pocket and add in a low voice. ”Especially when the deal is worth it.”

“Maybe I should raise the price next time?”

“Headmaster's privilege.”  I would do anything for a 'next time'.

Horace' eyes wander between us. Then he decides that he doesn't want to know what this is about. He strains his neck to look at the pitch. “Rolanda is starting the match any minute. Look the Quaffle is up!”

The fringes of my scarf have fallen on the rail of the stand. Severus casually takes them into his hands, holding them like a leash. I clench my fists to avoid trembling at the promise of the gesture.

The players are soaring all over the field. The Snitch is nowhere to be seen. Hufflepuff gets the Quaffle. The crowd cheers. The Slytherin keeper catches the Quaffle with ease and passes it to his team's chasers. Boos and hisses in the other stands, cheers all around me. I do my duty and wave the Slytherin banner. The Snitch is swirling around the Ravenclaw stand. Both seekers go after it. The Hufflepuff has almost reached it, when he needs to dive to escape a bludger. He looses control of his broom for a moment. The Snitch disappears again and the crowd moans in disappointment. One Slytherin chaser has used the moment of distraction to score.

The match goes on, both sides score. Every Hufflepuff point is cheered by the crowd; every Slytherin point met with booing. I try to be impartial. They are playing a rough game, but within the rules. The Slytherin seeker is really good. He dodges the bludgers with amazing skill.  
He's not going to do that, is he? Yes, he is! And the Hufflepuff beaters don't see it coming. Don't they notice that he's leading them on? Now he's in the right position, between the beaters and the  Hufflepuff seeker. They send both bludgers  at him. Their own seeker can't see them before it's too late. While the poor badger hits the ground, the snake flies a few turns and loops, tipping his head at the Hufflepuff beaters. What an arrogant prat! I enjoy the match tremendously. Rolanda tells him off for the unnecessary show, but she can't do anything else. The move was fair.

“What do you think? Will he end the match or go for points?” Horace asks beaming with pride.

I scan the pitch. The Slytherin chaser who scored first is waving at her seeker.

“They'll be going for points. The chaser girl is already preparing. She's pretty good, too. Only girl in the team?”

“She's the best! No keeper can stop her! My sister's going to play for the Harpies soon!”

A squeaky voice from between our legs makes us look down. A little boy about six or seven has crawled to the front of the stand and tries to get a better look at the pitch. He can barely look over the railing and hops up and down on my feet. I grab him and put him on my shoulders. He squeals in joy.

“Andrew! Come back here immediately! You can't bother the professors.”  A white-haired witch who has been sitting next to Septima stands up.

“Grandma!!!!” The boy protests. “Deirdre has just scored again!”

“He's no bother at all. Look Andrew, your sister has tricked the keeper  and passes the Quaffle to her team mate.”

Slytherin scores one goal after the other. Hufflepuff is in complete disarray. Their seeker barely holds on to his broom. The beaters can't decide whether they want to stop the chaser girl or go after the Slytherin seeker who does his best to distract them. The Slytherin beaters keep the Hufflepuff chasers busy. Every move seems to be planned. The Slytherin chasers pass the Quaffle so quickly that the Hufflepuff keeper has no idea which hoop to defend. Slytherin leads 210 to 30, when Deirdre blows a kiss to the seeker and he goes for the Snitch in earnest.

The two Slytherins fly a round of honour . They slow down at our stand to pay their respect to their head of house and the headmaster. Little Andrew is waving my banner.

I hand the boy back to his grandmother who smiles shyly in response.

Down at the path to the castle we see Minerva and Zacharias Smith in an angry discussion. Neville leaves them to it. He stops a Slytherin student on his way back and hands him a hastily scribbled note.

The student comes running towards us. I read the note: “This is not the time for bravery.”

I snigger and wonder how to avoid the furious cat until she has calmed down a bit.

“I think I'd better take a detour.”

Horace looks at our colleagues and nods. “Both of you should, if you know what's good for you.”

Severus shakes his head. “I should have known that associating with you would end up in running from a teacher's wrath.”

“It was your idea, remember? Come on, be open to a new exciting experience. I know a way into the castle where she won't catch us.”

We wait for a group of passing students to block the view from where Minerva is waiting for us and I pull him to the other end of the stands.

“Do you see the old mountain pine right beside the rock? It covers the entrance to a secret passage which will lead us right to the 7th floor corridor.”

“I wonder how you were ever caught after a prank, invisibility cloak and secret passages all over the place.”

I laugh. “We only found that one in 7th year. It's not on the Map.”

Tapping on the rock I murmur: “Open Sesame.”

“Oh really.” Severus moans.

“We didn't set the passwords. It took us ages to figure out this one. Lily suggested it in jest.”

I bite my lips at my own stupidity, when Severus' face darkens at the mention of her name. He still loves her and always will. I'm just a toy, a pet, his whore.  I have to admit that I'd rather be his whore than not his at all.

We enter the tunnel and light our wands. We don't talk. There's nothing to say about it, is there? The tunnel is in good condition and quite roomy. We can walk at good speed and soon reach a kind of room. I'd forgotten about that room. We both stop and look around. Withered flowers cover one corner, tiny heaps from burned down candles and old blankets with several faded cushions in another. It has been theirs, their secret place to be together. I did not know about this, but it's so obvious. Not on the Map, we only found it very late in the school year and didn't tell Remus and Peter about it. The place was perfect.

“ Go on, there's nothing here for you.”

The light from Severus' wand passes over the walls. I pull at his sleeve to get him out of here, but it's too late. A perfect heart glitters like a thousand rubies.

"L.E. + J.P.

True Love Forever"

Severus stares at her name transfixed. I want to burn it from the wall, reduce the rubies to dust, but I know that James used a spell to make the engraving last forever. Why did I take him here? Why haven't I thought of this?

He still doesn't move.

“Can we get out of here now? Or do you want to light some candles to her memory? Want to burn some incense to worship your holy angel?”

I put all my fury in those words. I want to hurt him, hurt him as much as he hurts me. She's dead and she never loved him! I love him and he doesn't care.

Severus slowly turns around and his wand light dazzles me. He stares at me for a second and then he starts LAUGHING. The laughter gets louder and louder, thrown back as echoes from the cave walls. He's going mad!  I can't stand it any more and run for the tunnel. I need to get out!

I can't get out. I'm jerked back by the scarf. Severus is holding the leash and he's pulling. He's still laughing, but quieter. With all the little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouths twitching it looks like real laughter. I've never seen him so merry. He must have completely lost his mind.

“I don't think you're going to leave now, Black. I don't think I let you go.”

He has pulled me close. The scarf is so tight that I can hardly breathe. He grabs it with one hand right at my throat and raises the other gently to my face. I turn my head away, when he tries to kiss me.

“Is my pet trying to baulk?”,  he chuckles.

“Stop laughing and stop calling me your pet! I'm not..... I'm not your fuck toy.”

“No?” He pushes me backwards until I stumble and fall on the blankets. “What a pity, when I've just found out that fucking you is what I very much like to do.”

Curse his skill with non-verbal spells which remove my coat and leave me hopelessly entangled in the Slytherin scarf. Curse my own body that betrays me. I've waited for this for weeks, but not like this.

“......not when you're thinking of her.”

I can't do anything against his kisses, against his hand pulling open my shirt.

“You have no idea how irresistible you are, when you're jealous.”

“That's not funny, you....”

“...beloved bastard?”, he finishes my sentence.

“I hate you!”

“I hate you, too!”

“You've never told me.”

“I thought you're clever enough to figure that out by yourself.”

“How could I? The way you react to every mention of her name? I don't expect you to forget her, but I can't stand it that her memory is hovering between us like a ghost. I don't want to share.”

“This room was a bit of a shock, I admit. You had no idea, had you?”

“No, I swear. I'd never brought you here had I known. I knew they had a secret place off the Map, but I didn't bother to find out where.”

“I remember you said you and Potter weren't interested in the other's love life. Do you think you are willing to be a good boy from now on? I actually prefer to get a bit more comfortable.”

“Here? You're sure?”

“As much as I hate to pay your friend a compliment, the place is a perfect choice. Off the Map you say? Your godson won't get confused trying to find out why our names are so close in a bedroom, when he checks for you.”

“Harry won't use the Map to spy on me.” I object.

“Trust my experience. I've taught him for several years. He's very interested in everything which is not his business.”

My bonds give way to let Severus remove my shirt. With another flick of his wand he lights the left-over candles .

“A very nice place indeed, but the decoration needs updating.”  
Severus points his wand at the ruby heart and the initials change to ours. I can't tell whether I'm more surprised that he can do it or that he has done it.

“Sev...?!?”

“What? I thought I'd better do something even you in your immature mindset can understand.  Potter's been really presumptuous to use my spell for that purpose. I expect you to make up for it.”

Severus' spell, again? I remember how impressed Lily had been when James first created a small one and how much fuss he made about me not being able to alter or erase it. “No way unless you know the original spell.”, he said.  I thought he shared all the spells he had copied from Severus' notes with me. Pompous ass! I'm actually more amused than angry and the chance to make up for it sounds pretty good to me.

“Tell me whatever you want me to do and I'll do it.”

“Anything?” Severus taunts me.

“Anything you ask for, but I hope you will keep me as a pet and care for me, should Minerva transfigure me into a toad permanently, when you insist on me wearing this scarf at a Gryffindor match.”

“ A reasonable request. I admit I'm not too fond of pet toads. I was thinking of favours of a much more private nature anyway.”

“I'd love to offer favours of a more private nature.”

Severus has this mischievous smile again. He takes up the ends of my scarf and tickles me with the fringes. I close my eyes and let him tie my hands and feet .

“Such an useful item and so decorative. The colour really suits you much better than last time. I'm glad your manners have improved over the years. You called me a few things which would have made your mother's portrait blush.”

Last time! I haven't forgotten the last time, one of the rare occasion he got the better of me. It was early spring of our 7th year. James had been with Lily and Remus tried to help Peter with his Charms homework. I was looking for a quiet place to read and walked right into Severus' curse. I didn't expect anyone to be in the disused classroom and was caught off guard. Before I could draw my wand I was lying on the floor hog-tied like this with my own Gryffindor scarf and Severus stood in front of me. I shouted at him and he laughed. It was strange. I wasn't really afraid. I was furious and ….

“You don't seem to mind your position as much now. In fact you seem to enjoy it.”

“I thought it was obvious that I like being tied up by you and I hope you have an idea how to take advantage.”

I really hope he stops talking about the past and does something.

“Don't worry I have an idea or two, but first I want to know why you blush. I've been under the impression you never feel ashamed.”

My ears and cheeks feel burning hot and in this awkward position I don't have any chance to hide it. He's not going to drop the topic. Why do I feel ashamed?

“18 year old boys get hard when the wind blows, all right? It's a purely physical reaction. Can we …?”

“No, we can't. You make me curious. Let me get that straight. You were aroused when I tied you up? That's very interesting. All those insults you shouted at me, was it because I got you or because I didn't do anything about it? I wonder what had happened, if I had noticed your state.”

Severus has stood up, towering over me, looking just …. gorgeous, like he did 23 years ago. He's everything I've ever dreamed of. I had wondered about that, too. Back then, lying there, being at his mercy and I can't deny that the effect had been most unwanted at the time and.... unforgettable.

“I hated you. You hated me. Nothing would have happened. Such things only work in fantasies. You'd had your moment of revenge and I'd cooled down soon enough.”

“But you had fantasies? Tell me about it. Did you imagine what I could have done? Did you enjoy  it? Ten minutes, after I left you until the spell wore off. Tell me, did you make the most of it?”

He touches my treacherous cock with the tip of his boots. Merlin, help me! I did have fantasies. I imagined him doing exactly that and laugh at my response. I get lost in fantasies, old ones, new ones, lost in the reality of a dream come true. There's no reason to feel ashamed, not any more. I  press against his foot. It almost puts me in a trance, spellbound by his voice and by his touch. I obey his command and tell him.

“I imagined you noticed my erection, touching me like this and mocking me, calling me a pathetic pervert. Just lying there alone and thinking of it made me harder. I imagined you forced me to suck you off, and came all over my face.” I won't mind, if he does exactly that right now.

“Nice try, but no, I'm not going to do this. I want to hear more and you're a bit hard to understand with your mouth full.”

“Goodness grace, Sev, such fantasies are pretty basic. I don't remember every detail. I imagined you'd take advantage of me and I liked the idea, that's it. Ten minutes are not awfully long. Do you really want me to recall every wanking fantasy I've ever had?”

“If they involved me, I'm very interested. Were ten minutes long enough? Come on, you've promised to do whatever I ask you to do. You said there were fantasies, plural?”

Why must I love such an inquisitive bastard? I stretch my neck to reach what I am interested in. I'd rather do something than talk about it. Severus sniggers when I barely can touch him with the tip of my tongue.

“Patience, you get your treat soon enough. Were the ten minutes long enough?”

His foot is prodding my groin. The ten minutes were more than sufficient. I moan in memory and anticipation. Severus is not looking into my eyes. He wants me to say it aloud, to say that he was so damn hot at 18 that I came into my robes thinking of him. That I imagined what he could have said and done when I was alone in my bed at night. That something inside me wished he had noticed and had done all those horrible, wonderful things. Someone who was really capable to do what I dreamt of, a face to my fantasies. Someone I trusted not to go too far. No matter how much I denied it I knew he would play fair.

“I imagined you laughing about my obvious desires, asking me if I wanted it and my cock would have answered your question. You showed me yours and it was … nearly as delicious in my imagination as it really is. I wasn't able to avert my eyes. I wanted it and you saw how much I wanted it. When it touched my lips I wasn't able to hide I that I longed for it. You fucked my mouth. I came when you told me to lick up your come that dripped on your shoes.”

Severus breathing is as fast as mine. He brushes my lips with his cock. I lick the tiny drops of pre-come from the tip.

“Go on... that's not all. I'm sure you weren't satisfied by a quick blow job.”

“I thought of it again that night and other nights. You knew I was at your mercy and  threatened to tell the others about it, if I didn't swear to do your bidding until end of term. I did and in the following weeks you simply dropped me a note when you felt like it, whenever, wherever and whatever. ”

“What a pity that we missed the chance. All those lovely things I could have ordered you to do. Sirius Black, my own personal slave awaiting my orders. To meet between classes in a dark corner, a broom cupboard, eager to fulfill your task, because there wasn't much time. And during the next lesson you still tasted me on your tongue. It would have been amusing to watch you sitting in your filthy clothes next to Potter during Transfiguration with my come still inside your ass. Or after lessons order you to wait for me in a dungeon, stripped, laid over a bench, bound, ready for me to fuck you as hard as you like it or maybe I'd given you a certainly deserved spanking first. I suppose you expected me to do a bit more than just shove my cock in. Oh yes, you did. You love a good beating, love to feel me long after it's over. You'd hated me for doing it and for making you want it. You'd been as anxious to receive my notes as you'd been hoping for them. You'd begged me for punishing you harder, because the pain would have helped you to feel less guilty for longing for it.”

“Please Sev, it's such a waste to make me come in my pants again.”

“I could punish you for soiling your clothes, if you do.”

“You sadistic, nasty, perverted son of a snake...........”

I'm a bit distracted for the next few moments. His last 'promise' has been too much. I wish I could accuse him of having used another non-verbal spell. Words alone, spoken softly, creating images which take control of my groins, making my cock throb and splutter its seed into my pants. When I have regained control of my thoughts, of my body again, I plead with Severus.

“Could you release me? I want to get rid of my jeans, it's a bit wet and sticky.”

“Sirius, at your age... When will you ever learn to control yourself.”

He removes the bonds with his hands, so slowly, so painfully gentle. The small bit of self control I've been clinging to is gone again. How can helplessness feel so good? I shiver at his touch and wish he will never stop. With trembling hands I remove my jeans. He grins at the mess.

“Filthy little wanker.”

“Your fault for talking like this. Are you going to keep your promise? We could just skip the hating part and do the nice bits. After I had a little rest....?”

I snuggle against him. His body is so warm and feels so good. I'm never cold with him. It's pretty hot in here anyway with all the burning candles.

“Which promise are you referring to? “

“Well, I have soiled my clothes, haven't I? There's not much sense in passing me a note when we're already comfortably together. I hope I don't have to wait until lessons on Monday for more of your wicked ideas. And you still owe me the treat you've promised.”

“Serve yourself, when you feel fit enough.”

“In a minute or two...”, I yawn.

I take on something smaller for a start, nibbling at his nipples, sucking, licking until they get hard and stand upright. I can feel something pressing against my thigh, raising its head to remind me where my services are really wanted. I let my hand trail over his body. No, I won't touch it, yet. I look up to Severus' face. His eyes are nearly closed. His lids flutter as I run my fingers over the inside of his thigh. He moves only a little bit, slightly spreading his legs. He won't tell me to get a move on. He won't admit his own need. All I get is a suppressed moan.

I slide down and close my lips around the top. I love the salty taste, the soft skin, the heat of the pulsing blood. His hand on the back of my head sets the pace. Show me what you like. I don't mind this pretence of control. Your pleasures are mine.

Suddenly he jerks me back by my hair. I don't think I have done anything wrong. No, I haven't. He pushes me into the cushions.

“Close your eyes and lie still! Don't move at all.”

His hand closes around my wrists and place them over my head.  With the other he pushes my legs apart.

“Let's move on to a tiny bit of torture.  Do you think you deserve it? Then you won't be given the excuse of bonds. Nothing to hold on, only your own will. If you move, I'll stop. You may squeak of course.”

His idea obviously amuses him. Should I try to figure out what he intends to do? I can hear him whisper a spell, it's neither a Conjuring nor Summoning spell. Through my closed lids I can see flickering lights.

Something burning hot runs over my chest. Tiny drops of fire fall on my nipples. The candles! The unpredictability is worse than the pain. It's hard not to twitch. Only my will to hold on to, Gryffindor pride. I won't beg for him to stop. It's not that bad. It would be better, if he allowed me to open my eyes. The torture is not in the pain caused by the burning wax, it lies in not seeing his pleasure. I wish I could watch Severus' expression, see what he is doing. I don't think it's random splashes of hot wax. I imagine decorative patterns or his name written over my stomach, burned into my skin. The thought makes me moan not squeak. The dripping stops. I haven't moved. Don't stop! I whine in protest. The wax on my nipples has cooled down and dried to a little shield. I can feel his breath on my skin. He licks at a covered nipple, a strange feeling. He peels the hardened wax from my chest. I imagine him to inspect the traces it has left. Traces, pink marks on my body showing that he cares, that I belong to him. I'm aware that this thought must have a dark ambiguity for Sev, but I can't help liking the idea of something visible, permanent to make me his forever. No magic, Muggle means. I think of the inscription in his potion book Harry told me about, “Property of the Halfblood Prince”.

My prince has enchanted new candles. The wax is running along the inner sides of my thighs. It has already cooled down a bit when it reaches the even more sensitive parts. His skill in doing these things is admirable. He has moved to the sensitive parts so slowly that I had time to get used to the heat. It's intense, but it doesn't hurt. I fear the drops on my cock or my sac and long for it. A small line of fire  running down and cooling while it runs. I shiver and a few drops fall on my stomach.

“Lie still I said. You disturb the patterns.” Severus grunts.

“Let me see it, please.”

“When it's finished. I appreciate that you kept yourself cleanly shaven. It makes things much easier. Has it been for trying to seduce me today or all the time since...?”

“All the time, of course. I've been waiting for your call.”

“Always at my disposal. Maybe I should really sent you notes to be of service whenever I feel like it? Or maybe I shouldn't? Let you wait instead until you lose your mind and come crawling to me.”

“I'd come crawling, if I had any hope that you received me. Please don't let me ever wait for you so long again.”

“I really enjoy to hear you begging. Begging for more, not for mercy.”

“Begging for you, Severus. Please!”

A gush of wax hits my sac all at once. I claw my fingers together and dig my toes into the blanket on the ground. Severus blows gently over it, cooling the wax and soothing my skin. I can bear all the sweet acts of torture he puts me through. I love the intensity. But these tender gestures of care leave me defenceless. I cannot say, I cannot show how much.... I love him. How much I need him. I want to throw my arms around him, pull him close, cover his body with kisses from his ear lopes to his toes whispering 'I love you'. A thousand times, a million times, not nearly enough. Hold him, feeling his heartbeat, the movements of his chest when he's breathing, his warmth, being held by him, never want to let go. Instead I lie still, obedient until he says, “Have a look.”

I open my eyes, seeking his. Severus is smiling, smiling at me. He seems to be satisfied with his work.

“Now, what do you think?”

Think? I can only think of you. I tear my gaze away from him to look at what he's done. Straining my neck I can see that he created a piece of art. I need to move up on the cushions to have a better look.

“Wow! This is.... “

The gush of white wax on my balls looks like a cracked egg, out of it rises a colourful snake up my body with its head on my chest. Its scarlet tongue is licking at my throat. Each scale is one tiny drop of wax. The pattern along the snake's body forms his name. Severus written all over me. I wish it would last, but it is already starting to crack.

Severus doesn't care that his art is so fragile. He pulls my legs even more apart and performs the preparatory magic.

“Prepare yourself.”

I'm not sure what he means and look at him questioningly.

“Fuck yourself with your fingers to stretch. I'm not doing all the work. You want something up your ass? Get going.”

I've had a bit of practice during the time he left me waiting. I wet my fingers and slowly touch myself . He's kind enough to give a bit lubricating assistance with his wand. I insert one finger and move in and out. He's watching me, stroking his own enormous cock and smirks provocatively. All right I get the point. It's not like I don't want more. I understand the meaning of stretching. I manage to add a second finger and a bit later a third. I should feel ashamed  perhaps, but the sight of his cock wipes away all embarrassment. I want it inside me. I move my fingers, twisting and turning to make it fit. Severus doesn't watch my efforts. He's looking into my eyes.  I doubt that he's seeing anything but 'Little Snivellus' in my mind.

“Plea....mpfmhh.”

Severus closes my mouth with his lips. I can't think clearly anymore. I feel a hand on mine, a finger brushing over the rim. Pressing slowly, ohhhhhhhhhh..... His hand has taken the lead, moving my fingers in and out. My fingers? FINGERS? He whispers in my ear.

“Want more? “

Someone moans “Yes”. It can't be me, something from inside me beyond reason. What is reason? Severus' fingers slide along mine. It can't work. I'm going to tear. It doesn't matter. The feeling is incredible. His fingers push in and my fingers go along. I can't help it. I yelp, but his other hand caressing me, his tongue licking at my earlobe do magic, make possible the impossible. Just relax. He's not going to hurt me.

“How does it feel? Do you want to be filled, my little slut? Want to take as much as I can give?”

I want. I try to smile.

“Oh yes,” he purrs. “You can take it. With a bit of training you soon will be able to take my whole hand.”

His...? He must be kidding. …..............He's serious. He won't suggest it, if it wasn't possible. The idea is overwhelming, mentally even more than physically. His hand deep inside me, the ultimate submission, complete control. Severus is watching my reactions carefully, taking in every slight movement in my face, the expression of my eyes. His fingers pull out taking my fingers with them. I feel empty, abandoned. I whimper in protest. He laughs.

“No, my little whore, that's enough stretching for now. We're doing it slowly, the old fashioned way, every time a bit more. I want you to appreciate every single step,. I want to see you longing for it, needing it, begging for me to push inside you. I want you to go mad with desire of being held like that. I know you will. My eager little slut.”

I need him now! His cock is brushing over my hole.

“Stop teasing! Fuck me.”

Another laugh, he's going to drive me crazy.

“Pull your legs up, fuck toy.”

I don't care what he calls me as long as he's doing it.

He slides in easily with fast and heavy thrusts. I'm not sure that I prefer doggy style. I wrap my legs around him trying to pull him in.

“That's what you really want, isn't it? A cock up your ass fucking you senseless.”

I push against him.

“Insatiable slut.”

There's no denying that. I reach up to grab his arms. I want to touch him, feel him as close as possible.

“Wait. There's a better way.”

He's stopped and reaches for the scarf which lies crumbled on the floor. A sling and a firm knot and he pulls it under my back. He puts the other end over his shoulders and I'm lifted up against him.

The world around us dissolves. There's nothing but his cock inside me, his black eyes to drown in, his arms, his body, his lips on mine. My cock defies my age and responds to his encouraging touch like I'm still 18. Not that Severus shows any signs of weakness. Bits of broken wax mingle with sweat and at last with my come. Severus spurts his inside me. Afterwards we lie on the blankets and cushions. Severus performs a strange spell which makes me feel funny. I'm too drowsy to ask. I'll find out soon enough. I just want to lie here by his side, warm and safe. The ever pragmatic Slytherin wakes me from my dreams.

“They'll miss us at lunch.”

“Slave driver. A few more minutes, they can wait.  We're in need of a shower anyway.”

Severus looks at me and smirks.

“Everything you are involved in ends in a mess.”

“You had no hand in it, of course.”

“No, two fingers only.”

I whack him over the head with a cushion. He grabs my hands and wrestles me down. Not that it takes much effort, but if he had been less dirty until now, he isn't any more.

“Shower together?”

“Certainly not. We'll never make it to the Great Hall, if we do. You've said the tunnel ends on the 7th floor? I'll take the short cut through the Headmaster Office then.”

“You're so unbearably reasonable. All right, our ways must part. I'll miss you every second.”

We get dressed and try to look like respectable members of the Hogwarts staff, The students can't see through clothes.

“You won't need to miss me. You've got me inside and I've seen to it that it won't get out.”

He slaps my ass and I jump. The spell. He's put something in.

“What have you done?”

“Can't you guess? I took some effort to fill you up and it's going to keep inside. A tiny stopper to keep my seed inside your ass as a reminder that you are just a filthy little slut who can't get enough. You'll look respectable and clean on the outside and only the two of us will know about the dirty little secret inside.”

It's really just a small reminder, not uncomfortable while I stand - I'm not so sure about sitting at the table – but knowing about it I won't be able to think about anything else. That's the point of it, isn't it? He doesn't need Dark Magic to control my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only Saturday around noon. Why not spent the weekend in town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains descriptions of BDSM activities, bondage, nipple torture, ball torture, spanking. I mean it. There's nothing worse than in the first part of the series, but be aware that they don't play with silk ribbons or peacock feather whips. Hmmhmm, why not? Maybe next time.  
> Everything is consensual and done with love.  
> There's also an OC by the name of Erasmus Black. He's the portrait of a Victorian gentleman and a bit eccentric. I don't think a voyeuristic great-grand-uncle who's been dead for over 100 years requires a warning for incest, just want to let you know.

_~Sirius~_

_The shower is just what I needed to get my mind clear. As far as that is possible with the little reminder. Stay down, dammit. We're not going to catch up with decades of inactivity in a few weeks. Whatever is said about cold water isn't true. I need hot water anyway to remove the mess. Red, green and yellow snake scales go down the drain. My body is covered with pink blotches fading in the cooling water. The wish for something permanent is still there and the guilty feeling that Severus couldn't possibly understand it. His mark wouldn't be a Dark Mark. I shouldn't need such a reassurance. He has already changed the heart in the passage room. I don't need more proof; I want to prove it. I want him to know, to believe, to be sure._

_They are all in the Great Hall when I get down. Neville nods encouragingly. Minerva has calmed down. Only Smith frowns. He's a bit of a prat; one of the things Harry and I agree about. I take my seat beside the headmaster. Oops, careful. I need to find the right position on the chair. Severus chuckles behind his glass. Minerva still wants to have her say about 'my strange idea of a joke'. I let her rant a bit. It's not the first time and I doubt it will be the last. Bathsheba shuts her up, always the fair Head of Hufflepuff._

“Sirius supported the better team. I wish it had been otherwise, but our team's performance was pathetic. It's not like he committed high treason. Slytherin played by the rules. By the way Minerva, I remember a time when you didn't mind that strategy.”

_She twinkles at me. I grin broadly at Minerva. No, she didn't mind it, when James and I did the same – including the unnecessary show._

_Bathsheba reaches over and takes my hand._

“That was very kind what you did with the Llewellyn boy. His grandmother tries to do her best, but the children miss their father.”

“That was nothing. The boy wanted to watch his sister play.”

_They all look at me as if I am a bit dense. Severus speaks first._

“You don't have any idea who those children are, do you?”

“Does it matter? The boy is about six or seven. Don't try to tell me he has been a notorious Death Eater. And his sister is a well behaved student in my NEWT class, quiet but attentive.”

“Their mother was a Selwyn. She died when the boy was 16 months old. I see that name rings a bell.”

“All right, I've heard the name. Selwyn is a Death Eater, serves his time in Azkaban. The boy's dead mother was his sister? Cousin? Who cares? I haven't heard the name Llewellyn mentioned in connection of any atrocities. And Andrew is just a little boy.”

“Bedwyr Llewellyn, their father has been working at the Ministry. Department of Mysteries, a Ravenclaw bookworm if there ever was one. When the Death Eaters took over, his brother-in law helped him to get a promotion. He accepted. That was his downfall after the war. Sacked by the Ministry for collaboration. Without clearance he couldn't find another job. He's working on the continent now, dusting the archives at the Academie Magique. The children are living with their grandmother. “

_Bathsheba nods to confirm Severus' words. I shake my head at the absurdity of this story._

“I suppose I have to thank the Headmaster on bended knees that he's given me a job with all my Death Eater relatives.”

_Severus' eyes glitter in amusement. He can't complain about my 'gratitude' towards the Headmaster._

_Minerva smiles at both of us. I remember that Kingsley and Harry told me how insistent she had been to have Severus reinstated as headmaster. She's such a good-natured old sob sometimes, only passionate about Quidditch._

“I expect you to show as much support for your own house at our next match against Ravenclaw, Sirius. Maybe Severus can join in and wear a Gryffindor badge on that occasion?”

“Dear Minerva, I'll wear a Gryffindor badge on the day you support Slytherin. Since that will never happen, we better leave it the way it is.”

_Students turn their heads to the high table to find out why all their teachers are chuckling. I notice to my dismay that sitting on a chair and laughing is not a good idea in my condition. It doesn't help that Severus notices, too. I hope he's having fun._

_Lunch is almost over when I hear him whisper a Muffliato._

“How do you feel, my little slut? Still thinking of me?”

“Your little reminder works perfectly, thank you. I can't wait for a bit more privacy and please no chairs.”

“ I'm pleased to hear that; I prefer you on your knees anyway. But we're in a dilemma. I haven't been joking when I said that I'm slightly worried about Potter watching the Map. The last thing we want is the Saviour of the Wizarding World storming our bedroom, because he's got funny ideas about what I might do to his beloved godfather. The tunnel room was nice for a beginning, but not exactly the right setting for longer, more intense activities. That leaves us with the Room of Requirement, if we can convince it to do away with the pink chiffon and the fairy lights.”

“What about my house? We are free for the weekend. Phineas can alert us, if we are needed here.”

“Your ancestors will fall out of their frames in shock.”

“Knowing them I'd rather expect them to flock to see the show. There are quite a number of family stories going about their escapades. They're usually discrete, keeping things within the family.”

“To have you as my personal slave in your own ancestral home until tomorrow night. The floo is still connected?”

“Only to the fireplace in my quarters. We don't have to fear unexpected visitors. Kreacher Apparates in and out to keep the house in order. Why don't you pack what you need and come to my rooms when you're ready?”

***

_We take the floo to the kitchen. Kreacher awaits us. He is the only one who knows about us. He doesn't mind. On the contrary he is happy when I am and like a good elf he doesn't question what makes me happy. He worships Severus since we've brought back Regulus' body._

“All fires are lit. There's wine and fruit in the drawing room. Just call for Kreacher, when you need something, Masters.” _He looks at me, but bows to Severus and withdraws to his lair._

_Severus' eyes follow him with a bemused smile._

“Your elf will conveniently care for our mundane needs. This leaves you free for my personal service. Strip and down.” _,he says quietly. He never raises his voice to give orders. He doesn't need to._

_I hurry to get undressed, fold my clothes to a neat stack on the table and drop to my knees. Severus has brought the wooden box he used on our first night. I keep my eyes to the floor like he has ordered me last time and wait for his next move. His hand runs through my hair and pulls it aside. A collar again, not the cold iron one. It's a broad one of soft leather with a short leash attached. If he wants to treat me like a dog, I can act like one. I lean my head against his legs and rub my nose on him. Severus ruffles my hair and fondles my ears._

“Come on, doggie, follow me. At heel.”

_I crawl on all fours at his side, through the hall and up the stairs, past some sniggering portraits. Padfoot is anatomically better equipped for such exercise. The soft carpets in the drawing room feel good under my knees after the rough floorboards._

_Severus makes himself comfortable on one of the armchairs in front of the fire and I sit beside his legs, my head leant against his knee._

“What more can a man wish for than a quiet weekend in front of a fire and the company of his faithful dog?”

_The faithful dog licks – no, kisses his hand. I close my eyes feeling the heat from the fire on my back. Sev's fingers play with my hair. What more can a dog wish for?_

“Your punishment for soiling your clothes is still pending.”

_Hmmmh, that sounds even better. Severus leads me to the other chair._

“Lean over.” _I obey._ “I think a dozen again is a good measure. Do I need to tie you up or can you take it without?”

“I can take it without,...Master.” _Sometimes a formal title though not necessary just feels appropriate. I hear him move around, the reassuring swish of the cane. No fear this time, anticipation of pleasurable pain._

“Now that you're in such a perfect position... what about the stopper? Pull your cheeks apart and show me.”

_He inspects it carefully. A gentle tip with his finger sends shocks through my body. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to say I can go without bonds._

_I grab the feet of the armchair when he takes measure with the cane._

“Let me hear how much you enjoy it.”

_As if I could stay silent. When he's done, he holds me in his arms like he did last time._

“Do you think you've learned your lesson and control yourself in future?”

“How can I, when you do and say such wonderfully wicked things?”

_An amused snort from a miniature portrait near the window startles us and makes us look who's talking. It's a wizard about our age in elegant Victorian clothes._

“That's my boy. What are you going to do now, sir? Give him a second helping for being insolent or kiss him for being honest?”

“There are too many portraits in your house, Sirius. In answer to you question, sir, I plan to do a lot more to your boy, so I think I will kiss him now.”

“Good choice, I daresay. Mere cruelty is so boring. I beg you pardon for being rude. May I introduce myself? Erasmus Black. I've heard your name during the holiday festivities. You're Severus Snape, current Headmaster of Hogwarts?”

_Severus inclines his head towards the portrait._

“Is this one of your ancestors with a story to his name?”

_I smirk._  
“Our ancestor, I'm afraid. He's as much your great-uncle as he's mine, brother of Mortimer and Balthasar Black. And yes, there are one or two stories to his name.”

“Only one or two? I'm disappointed. I expected my respectable brothers to tell the truth.”

_Sev and I look at each other and can't help laughing. Uncle Erasmus interprets that as a welcome._

“I'd like to hang on a bit and watch, if you don't mind. It's been decades since I had such interesting company.”

_I shrug. I grew up among these meddlesome portraits. There's a reason why there aren't any in the family bedrooms._

_Severus raises his hands in a gesture of mock despair._

“Stay, if you must. I'm getting used to the fact that there are more Black sheep than Weasels and if I want one, I've got to put up with the rest.

But keep your comments to a minimum.”, _he adds._

“I will, I'm content to sit here, watch and listen. …. There's just one more thing. Your equipment from what I can see is very basic. Don't get me wrong. Simplicity holds a certain beauty and it's not the tool but the skill of the master which causes the most satisfying effects. I just imagine what you could do with a bit of choice. My own collection of tools and toys was exquisite, if I may say so. I'm sure it is still somewhere in the house. I'd gladly offer it to you. Your ugly elf might know where to find it.”

“We're not interested in Dark objects.”, _replies Severus coldly._

“Dark objects? I'm a little bit offended. I wouldn't suggest to use anything Dark or dangerous on my own flesh and blood. Just toys and decorative items which will look lovely when attached to my great-grandnephew's body.”

_Sev looks at me questioningly._  
“What do you think?” 

_There's been something in Uncle Erasmus' voice and face that reminds me of Severus when he has one of his wicked ideas. I can't deny I'm tempted to have a look._

“Uncle Erasmus has never been accused of anything but gross indecency as far as I know. I think we can risk it. We should check for hidden curses and unwanted magical properties. It's up to you, whether you want to use his stuff. I'm curious.”

“What other answer can be expected from a Gryffindor? You're the one who will suffer the consequences. Curiosity kills the lion.”

“I feel perfectly safe in the presence of the notable Defence against the Dark Arts expert of our times.”

 _Severus snorts._ "Two wands are better than one. Accio Sirius' wand.”

_My wand which I have left with my clothes in the kitchen flies through the door and into Severus' hand who throws it to me. I call for Kreacher._

_He appears within seconds as if he's been waiting for a call. He probably has been._

“Masters have called? What can Kreacher do for you?”

_There's one clear advantage in having an elf. I can't imagine a human servant to remain so apparently unaffected by the circumstances he finds us in._

_I let Severus explain our wishes._

“Kreacher, the portrait of Erasmus Black has mentioned that we might be interested in his possessions which are somewhere in this house. We hope that you know where they are and are able to bring them here, though they were packed away before your time.” _He turns his head towards the portrait._ “If you could describe the items to Kreacher, Mr Black?”

“Certainly, Professor Snape. Elf, we're looking for a large wardrobe trunk, red leather and brass fittings, my initials E.B. engraved on the clasp.”

“Kreacher knows. Kreacher has seen it. It's in the attic, right behind Mistress Melania's wicker chair and Master Orion's toy castle.”

“When you're at it, Elf, look for a leather bag, about 2 yards long, more like a roll, similar to a bag where fishing rods are kept in and bring it, too.”

_Kreacher nods eagerly and Disapparates._

“Uncle Erasmus, do me a favour and call Kreacher by his name. He has one.”

“As you wish, Sirius. Modern times. Slaves have names and the master of the House of Black is a Gryffindor liberal. In return I'd appreciate it, if you stopped calling me Uncle. It makes me feel old. Please call me Erasmus or Ras like my friends. This goes for you, too, Professor Snape. You're also my nephew and since we have shared some intimate moments and hopefully are about to share some more....”

“I postpone that decision until I have seen what you deliver, Mr Black. I assure you we don't think you're old. You're dead.”

“Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better.” , _Erasmus still sounds a bit miffed that his offer is met with caution._

_We hear noises on the stairs case, annoyed ancestors scold Kreacher for touching their frames. Both wings of the door fly open and a monstrous trunk hovers in, followed by Kreacher dragging some sort of leather roll about twice his height. He's breathing heavily from the effort._

“Kreacher has found all you asked for. Nothing gets lost while Kreacher takes care of the house.”

“Thank you very much, Kreacher. You've done nicely. Why haven't you called for us? We could have helped you with this...., “ _I hesitate to call it a trunk. The kitchen in my old flat was smaller._ “...piece of furniture.”

_Kreacher smiles proudly._  
“Kreacher can manage his work. I live to serve you.”

_Not long ago I would have interpreted this as a phrase he's forced to say by the enslavement contract, but now I've finally understood that he is telling the truth._

_I've stepped up to stand at Severus' side._

“I'm doing the Revealing and Detection spells. Keep your wand ready and watch for any reactions of the trunk or the objects inside.”

_I have my wand ready. Though I don't believe that Erasmus has put a curse on his collection or added dangerous objects, I am aware of the fact that it has been in the attic for more than a century. Something may have moved in or traces of Darkness might have contaminated it in all those years. Severus casts one spell after the other, from common to advanced on to literally obscure. The trunk shakes a bit; we hear metal clink and something rumble slightly. There is magic on the trunk. It looks brand-new, the brass shiny, not a crack in the leather, but nothing Dark emanates from it. The leather bag also seems harmless. Severus lowers his wand and looks contented._

“Are you satisfied with your inspection, Professor Snape? The trunk opens when you tip your wand on my initials and say 'Meden Agan'.”

_'Nothing in excess' , wise words, if the trunk holds what its owner has promised. The clasp snaps open, when Severus speaks the password and the two front halves move to either side. I snigger, because the middle reminds me of Severus' storage cupboards, countless drawers and compartments in various sizes. The sides however leave no doubt that it is not a potion cabinet._

_On the left all sorts of paddles hang on hooks, leather straps keep them from dangling. The paddles are made of leather and wood, round and rectangular, broad and lean._

_On the right there are whips and floggers, leather, suede and silk, plain, braided, knotted, any length, any number of tails. I shiver at the sight of the cat o' nine tails. Severus puts his arm around me and pulls me close._

“I will never use that one again unless you ask for it.”

_I take his hand to my lips and kiss his fingers._  
  
 _Remembering what he looked like when he used it, I know one day I will ask for it again. Not yet. Meden Agan._

_It doesn't feel right that I still hold my wand. I drop to my knees and offer it to Sev._

“I know I'm safe with you.”

_Severus receives my wand._

“Stand in the middle of that carpet. Face towards Erasmus, hands behind your neck, legs apart.”

_I wish I could see the contents of the drawers Severus is checking. Erasmus is smiling. He can see what Severus chooses. He fastens something in the ceiling above my head. Strangely shaped leather cuffs close around my wrists covering the back of my hands. The next moment I dangle from the ceiling, cuffs around my ankles with a wooden bar between them. To my surprise Severus doesn't turn to search the trunk. He opens his own small box._

“With the all the lovely toys available I've decided on a change of plan. I need you in good condition to appreciate what I'm doing to you. Different shades of pink look better on white skin.”

_He applies a potion which heals the welds on my bum immediately, undoes the stopper and casts another cleaning spell. He's going to use the paddles. They looked pretty harmless, but that might have been misleading._

_When he returns, he doesn't carry a paddle. It's a box with small metal objects. Clamps, but these are padded._

“Stick your tongue out.”

_Click, the clamp snaps at the tip of my tongue. The pressure is tough, but even pressure instead of biting triangular teeth._

“What do you think?”

“Bedderwancurddenclemms”

_Kissing feels funny with this thing on my tongue, laughing while kissing feels even more funny. The clamps he's attached to my nipples feel good. I've always wondered how those clip earrings feel like. Now I know. How many clamps are there? Two lines along the inside of my upper arm, a v-shape over my stomach, two lines along my inner thighs, clamps attached to every bit of loose skin. I tense my muscles and a few snap off. Severus replaces them immediately._

“Showoff.”

“Caanheppid.”

_Severus sets the box down and takes a few steps back to inspect his work. I feel like a pin cushion._

_I doubt he will find more places for Erasmus' decorative items. I'm wrong. He moves closer again. The lightest touch at any of these clamps sends incredible sensations through my body. His hand closed around the shaft of my cock even more. Of course, he has remembered my reaction to the cock ring._

_Severus pulls something which looks like a leather cuff out of his pockets. He gets downs and wraps it around my balls. There are metal rings around the lower edge. I don't even start to wonder why he reaches for the box again. Weights! It starts with a rather pleasant feeling of being restrained, then tension, tightened skin. Pressed together, pulled down. Heavy! Don't make it swing. I've never been so aware of my balls. Oh yes, please kiss me. Let me kiss you. Let me do something, anything to distract from the pulling weights. What is he doing now? Strings? Threaded through the little eyelets of the clamps in perfect symmetry. One string connecting the upper clamps, one connecting the lower ones. The four loose ends meet in the middle, in Severus' hand. He kisses me again. His tongues plays around the swollen tip of mine._

_Severus' eyes flash when he takes a step back, wraps the strings tightly around his hand and pulls._

_What seems like a hundred bites explode all over my body. I claw at the chain over my head. The weights swing, I swing.... until he catches me, stills me, holds me. Only for a moment, then he steps aside and lets Erasmus have a look. Erasmus draws in his breath loudly._

“I don't regret my decision to have placed my collection in your hands, Severus. You know how to make use of it. And your …. pet? is such a pleasant sight, so responsive.”

“He is, isn't he? Just the right mix, no complaints and annoying whining and yet not too proud to show his feelings. In a minute he will even be able to appreciate the beauty of it. He's such a slut he enjoys it. Did it hurt, my little slut?”

_It does hurt. I whisper:_  
“Yes, love.”

_What does he mean with beauty? I look down and understand. Each clamp has left a small dark-red line, slightly protruding from the surrounding pale skin. No pain without a purpose._

_Severus has filled a glass with the blood-red wine and holds it to my lips._

“Drink, you must be thirsty.”

_I only realize now that I am._

“Slowly, you don't want to get drunk. Do you want me to stop now? Let you rest?”

_His question is not a taunt. He asks out of care. I shake my head._

“I don't need a rest.”

_I want to make him proud. I can take whatever he gives, because he will never do anything I can't take. I can take the additional weights he attaches. I can take it that he makes them move again. It feels like my balls are going to be ripped off, but I know they won't. He won't!_

_Severus continues to experiment with Erasmus' toys. What he comes up with now looks positively bizarre, two glass beakers with a nozzle at the bottom and a syringe with a rubber hose at the tip._

_More nipple torture? Decoration? They are still sore from the clamps and immediately turn purple when he uses the syringe to suck the air out of the beakers._

_Severus has taken a seat near the window wall. He and Erasmus are whispering with each other. Severus flicks his wand and I hear a thudding noise behind my back. The leather bag. A long balance whip flies past me and into Severus' hand. It' s just long enough to tickle me from where he sits. Trailing along the still visible lines the clamps left on my skin, a few taps at the ball stretcher and on my cock. I can't understand what they say, but their facial expressions and the whip pointing here and there make me feel like a horse having its features discussed and tested. At least they seem pleased with their findings. I can only hang on literally and wait until they've made up their mind about what to do next._

_Erasmus is trying to persuade Severus to do something._

“Try it, Severus. It will make his responses quieter, but more intense. Considering what you're going to do to him, he will call it a mercy to have something to put his teeth in.”

_If they're trying to make me nervous, they are doing a pretty fine job. Severus' eyes wander between me and Erasmus while he ponders his decision. Finally he nods._

“You're probably right, especially with the sheer look of helplessness it will give him.”

_He leans the whip against the wall and walks up to me. His fingers gently trail my lips, brush a strand out of my face. He kisses me tenderly intruding, so slow, so gentle. He really does make me nervous._

“Do you still trust me?”

_Trust you? Yes, it' s the only thing I can hold on to._

“I trust you, Severus.“

“Say it again. Tell me how much you love me.”

“I will always love you, Sev....” _I whisper into his renewed kiss._

_It doesn't matter what he's going to do next. I know he will kiss me again when it's over and hold me in his arms. I can't get the image out of my mind, the way he looked when he did his worst. So much in control, so powerful, so strong, so.... beautiful. The knowledge of belonging to him so completely that nothing else could ever harm me. Severus, my lover, my master._

_He must have caught a glimpse of I am thinking of. Who could ever think these eyes are cold?_

_Severus turns me into a position that gives Erasmus a better look, but I still can't see the items he takes from the trunk. I look at the fire trying to be patient. I can hear that he arranges several items to be at hand. He looks into my face for a last time and smiles. I try to smile back. There's something small in his hand which he raises to my lips._

“Open your mouth.”

_A leather ball is pressed between my teeth and tied to the back of my head. A gag, that's what they were talking about. I stare at him with wide open eyes. Look of helplessness? I feel helpless. It gives some kind of reassurance to be able to speak what's on my mind, even when I know I won't beg for mercy. Erasmus spoke of the gag being a mercy. Severus touches the strings that keep the gag in place. He is breathing deeply. After taking an overall look, he decides to remove the nipple pumps._

_The first slaps with a broad paddle sting shortly and leave a warm feeling. The next one is smaller, the stinging sharper. The effect slowly increases with every new instrument. He takes care of my thighs, too. I strain the muscles to keep steady. Each movement to avoid the next slap makes the weights swing. I'm starting to understand the mercy of the gag. It helps to have something to suck on when I can't move in any other way. Severus has moved on to wooden paddles. A springy one reminds me of a cane. The whole area seems to be on fire. My whole body is on fire. I am on fire. When he hits the spot just between my ass and the back of my legs, I jump. And say goodbye to my balls, because the weights jump, too. Severus is there. He catches the weights. He catches me. I'm safe with him._

_He removes the stretcher and the ring. He unties my feet. He holds me until I can stand on my own feet again. Barely stand, without my hands still tied to the hook in the ceiling I would fall down at his feet. My mind already is there. Why shouldn't my body follow? Sometime in between changing the paddles he has removed his shirt._

_Does he have any idea what this sight does to me? His body pressed against mine. Not warming this time, cooling, relaxing. His hand moves down. I expect pain when he touches my balls, but it feels good. My cock shouldn't be able to show any positive reaction. I shouldn't be able to think of anything but rest in his arms._

_'No rest for the wicked' flashes through my mind. Severus hasn't untied my hands! He hasn't removed the gag! We're not done, yet!_

_I don't believe I can take any more. His gentle hands wander over my body, my ass, my back and the voice of reason which I thought has left me the moment he tied me up, tells me that no matter what it feels like the damage is only superficial. I remember that he will never hurt me._

_He speaks very softly when he confirms my.... no, it's not fears._

“There's one more tool I want to try. It's been especially designed for naughty boys like you. I will show it to you and explain what it does. “

_What he shows me is a board with a handle. It looks a bit like a Quidditch bat, only shorter. And there are holes._

“You see with the other paddles there was air between your skin and the paddle. The air cushions the impact.” O _h really?_ “These holes let the air through and you will feel the full blow. Don't be afraid. I will not let you down. I will hold you in my arms while I use it.”

_Hold me? There's nothing I can't take when he holds me. His left arm goes around my waist, firmly. My head rests against his shoulder. In his other hand he holds the paddle._

_Purple sparks flash before my closed eyes when he hits me for the first time. The second time red stars explode. I struggle to breathe, biting the gag. A voice whispers in my ear._  
“I love you, Sirius.”

_The gag only allows a faint whimper in reply. Three, four, yellow suns burst, five, six, fireworks in all colours of the rainbow,. His hold on my waist tightens as my legs give in. He unties me with one hand and carries me to the sofa like a puppet. Another sip of the wine._

“Kreacher, bring cold water and a cloth!”

_Kreacher appears in an instant. He puts the bowl on the floor right next to Sev. He looks a bit worried. I try to smile at him. Severus wets the cloth and wipes my face._

_Kreacher is still staring with wide open eyes. I really want to reassure him that I'm all right. Severus notices at last._

“Kreacher, your master will be fine. He's only a bit exhausted.”

_Kreacher looks from one of us to the other and nods. He trust Severus as much as I do. I try to speak, but my mouth is dry from the gag and the suppressed screams. I look at the wine glass._

_Severus shakes his head._

“Hand me the fruit plate.” _,he orders Kreacher._

_He takes one strawberry, bites off the tip and puts it between my lips. The juice is so cool, so sweet. I've never tasted anything sweeter. He continues to feed me sweet and juicy berries and grapes, one after the other. The juice is running down my chin over my cheeks._

“You're making a mess of it, Sev.”

“I don't think so.” _He takes a berry between his teeth and brings it to my mouth. That way it's even sweeter._ “My new favourite dessert, Sirius Black with fresh berries.”

“I thought berries are commonly served with 'whipped' cream.”

_Even Kreacher forgets his enslavement contract and squeals._

_Severus turns to the elf._

“Master Sirius needs to lie down. I will take him to his room. Please prepare a light meal. Wholesome nibbles which will help him to recover. Chicken sandwiches perhaps, you know what I mean.”

_Kreacher disappears with a plop._

“Erasmus, you'll have to excuse us for today. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Certainly Severus, you've got to take care of Sirius now. I thank you both for the delightful afternoon.”

_Severus makes me put my arms around his neck and carries me up the stairs to my bedroom. I know he uses a tiny bit of magic to do that, but it still feels a lot more caring than a probably much easier and more comfortable levitating spell._

_He has just finished applying the salve, when Kreacher arrives with a platter. The smell is delicious. Not only has he brought the ordered chicken sandwiches cut into one-bite squares, he also made a cup of chicken bouillon. The only problem is to eat when I can't sit up or lie on my back._

_Severus takes care of that by stuffing the pillows under my chest and spoon feeding me the soup. The salty heat is just what I need. It's funny to be treated like a baby. When he continues to feed me the sandwiches bit by bit I dare to protest._

“You're my pet and hand feeding strengthens the bond.” _Severus replies._

“Have you read any books on dog training lately?”

“Do I need to?”

“No, you're a natural master. Honestly I can eat by myself. You should have a bite, too.”

_I hardly feel the pain any more, just tired. Not too tired to pick a sandwich and offer it to him. He must be nearly as exhausted as I am. We feed each other for a while. Severus licks the dressing off my fingers and I notice that one part of me is not dead tired. It's a bit embarrassing. I'm definitely not capable of anything serious. Severus is skilled in muscle relaxing massage. It doesn't take much, not with me, not for him. The last thing I hear before I really fall asleep is that he casts a cleaning spell on the covers._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny Sunday morning, a trip into Muggle London with a sweet surprise. Sirius is not going to dress like a girl! No, no, no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really a song!fic, but there are several quotes from Muggle pop and rock songs.See notes at the end for full list and credits.  
> Warnings: cross-dressing; table dance; explicit song lyrics

~Sirius~

_Little feet tap over the floor, voices whisper. I don't really wake up. With a little brother who sneaked into my bed at every chance he got, years in a boys' dormitory and the noises from the neighbouring cells in Azkaban, I actually sleep better with someone in the same room than in complete silence. I roll over and snuggle against something incredibly soft and warm and grunting._

_Wait a minute! Little brothers wear pyjamas and school mates belong in their own beds. Severus! This time he has woken up before me and I don't fly against the wall. I put my arm around him and press a kiss on the back of his neck._

“Good morning, Sev.” _I peer over his body._ “Morning, Kreacher.”

“Good morning, Master Sirius.”

“Kreacher, you've got your orders. Breakfast in about 20 minutes?”

“Yes Master, light breakfast, tea, toast and orange juice.” _He doesn't look too happy about Severus' order. I don't feel too happy about it, too. There's a look of determination in Severus' face that makes me keep quiet until Kreacher has left._

_The moment the door closes behind him I complain._

“You must be kidding. Toast and tea? I'm hungry! I could eat a hippogriff!”

“Don't let Hagrid hear that. Up you get, bathroom. Dress like a Muggle, smart but casual. That means no biker leather or Goth. I think you've mentioned that Hermione and Ginny updated your wardrobe to fit the century and your age. You have 18 minutes left or you miss breakfast.”

_He gets up himself. I can't help noticing that his ass looks rather nice covered only by a sheet wrapped around his waist. I make an approving noise and he pulls my blanket away._

  _***_

_I do as I've been told and report dutifully at the kitchen table for the pitiful morsel he's decided to call breakfast. Should I try to persuade Kreacher to make something more substantial? The elf is hiding a smile at my unhappy mood. All right, I get it. There's a reason for this and Severus has told Kreacher before I arrived._

“Have you finished eating? Then grab a jacket. We're going out.”

_I run to follow his orders. He's taking me out! Of course, I should have known when he said Muggle clothes. He looks good wearing them, younger, taller and lean. Smart and casual, we have the same idea what that means. No bat-like, billowing robes, he's wearing a plain sweatshirt, dark blue, a crisp white shirt underneath, dark grey trousers. Plain Muggle; no, he never looks plain or Muggle._

_It's a mild and sunny day. In Scotland there's still frost at night and snow on the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. In London it's spring._

_Severus seems to know where he wants to go. I can guess it, too. The houses have changed on the outside. Shops I have known in my youth have closed, others have opened, but I've walked or run this way many times when I was a boy. We're heading for Regent's Park. The right place for taking your dog for a walk, but he's taken me not Padfoot._

_When I was eight, I had taken Reggie to see the boats on the lake. They had been looking for us for hours. Mother was furious. I felt her fury on my back for several days. Regulus tried to tell her that he wanted to see the boats, but she wouldn't listen. I yelled at him to shut up. I'd never let her hurt him. She did something worse. She made him watch it._

_I don't know how he managed to persuade Kreacher to let him into my room later. He hid under the bed, when Father came to talk to me. Father said she had been worried sick, when they couldn't find us. I didn't want to hear it. I said I hate her. Before he left, Father told Regulus to come out and brush the dust from his knees._

“What are you thinking of, Sirius? You look like you're far away.”

“I remembered that I used to get punished for going to Regent's Park as a boy.”

“If you don't want to to go there, we can take another way.”

“No, it's all right. I love the park. On a day like this it must be beautiful.”

_He is the only one who asks, who doesn't assume. He doesn't apologize or make me feel guilty. He cares but doesn't pity. I reluctantly take his hand and he does not withdraw it._

_Regent's Park is beautiful in the morning sun. Purple, white and yellow patches of crocuses under the trees, the lawns are green, daffodils and the first primroses in the flower beds and benches in the sunny spots. We don't go to the lake or Queen Mary's Garden, we stay on the outskirts and as we pass a small coffee house which already has put tables and chairs outside I remember that I'm still hungry. I throw it a longing look and Severus sniggers._

_He turns away from the park into small, narrow streets. At last we seem to have reached our destination. 'Bistro Parisien' is written in large letters over the windows. The windows are strangely tinted with some kind of Muggle magic. It's almost impossible to get a good look inside. When we enter I notice that the windows are clear from the inside. These Muggles have their own repellent charms. The inside is a bit.... plushy. I'm not sure that I like the combination of gilded and burgundy decoration. The walls are covered with drawings and photographs of dancers. Ballet dancers in very tight pants or glittering, frilled dresses. They are all male, as are the patrons._

_Severus chooses a small table in the corner. A waiter hurries to take our order._

“What can I get you, mes cheris?”

_I need all my self-control not to laugh at a stranger calling Severus 'my dear' in public and with a slight Cockney accent of all things. Severus remains unperturbed and makes his order._

_The waiter smiles a very sweet smile and leaves. I could swear he's wearing glossy lip stick._

“How for Merlin's sake do you know about such a place, Sev?”

“Not exactly the kind of public house you and your friends used to frequent? I'm sure Potter preferred something more macho. You've said it yourself Slytherin purebloods are a bit eccentric, looking for pleasure where it's available.”

_I frown slightly. The thought of some of my cousins picking up innocent Muggles and what they might have done to them, is not really nice._

“I assure you that every time I was involved in the proceedings, the Muggles woke up unharmed and with a vague memory of an exciting one-night-stand.”

“I don't doubt that. It's just....” _It's just that I don't like to think about him with somebody else. He can guess my thoughts._

“The rumours about Death Eater orgies you might have heard are wildly exaggerated. I was as picky as you were and I don't appreciate forced encounters.”

_I take his hand to my lips. It's kind of strange to be able to do that in a public place._

_The waiter has returned with fresh croissants, sweet jams and two monstrous cups of Café au Lait. Severus is truly delicious, but I am starving!_

_The right way to eat these curiously shaped pastries is obscene. Especially as Severus puts a flake of butter on the tip, a teaspoon of raspberry jam on top and offers it to me. I take a healthy bite and giggle._

“Sirius, can't you just for a minute act your age?”

“Meaning what? Ask you for a potion to stop my joints creaking or tell you that I found a white strand in my hair this morning?”

“You didn't. You're a wizard. You know how to take care of that yourself. Anyway the Muggles are watching us. Please stop looking at me as if you want me for dessert.”

“But I do! And anyone can see it as far as I'm concerned. You're paranoid. This place is full of couples. Why should they watch us? ….unless they are jealous of the hidden promises your cute little nose suggests.”

_Severus furrows his brows. No use, I've noticed the pinkish shade that appeared on his face and quickly vanished again. He opens his mouth to tell me off, but he doesn't get the chance. The guy who's been tending the counter is approaching our table. Now people are watching us._

_He is carrying a small lidded plate and he's positively beaming at us._

“I don't want to disturb you, sweethearts, but we have a tradition here at our place. Whenever there is a couple so obviously enamoured as you are, we think it's a reason to celebrate.”

_I press Severus' hand and give him a pleading look. Please don't hurt that mad Muggle. He means well. I don't need to worry. Severus is frozen in embarrassment. This time it's not my fault. He has brought us here. The Muggle lifts the cover and on the plate is a small heart-shaped cake. It's bright pink. Covered with marzipan, two entwined.... penises under the arch of a rainbow. I grab Severus' hand even harder. He looks like he's going to Disapparate or faint. The Muggle puts the plate on the table and points the handle of a knife towards us. Severus still doesn't move. Is he still breathing?_

“Sev, I think he wants us to cut it, together.” _I whisper._ “You do like marzipan, don't you?”

_I move the hand I hold to take up the knife. Severus is moving like a puppet, spell bound. Let's get over with it, before he wakes up. I take one half of the cake._

“Severus?!?”

_He has enough self-control to do what we're expected to do and feeds me the other half. The Muggle at our table is clapping his hands and the other guests cheer. Disapparating looks like very good idea._

“You look so freshly in love. May I ask when you have first met?”

“Twenty-nine years, 6 months and 12 days ago.” _Severus replies in his cold, factual voice. The Muggle gasps. I take the chance to get us a break._

“Thank you very much. That was really sweet. However we need something strong now. Two coffees, black, please.”

 _The Muggle nods sympathetically and disappears. Severus mutters through gritted teeth:_ “If you ever drop a word about this to a living or painted soul, I'll kill you, Black.”

“Likewise, Snape.”

_Twenty minutes later we're on our way back to Grimmauld Square. Severus has recovered from the shock, but he's far from the light-hearted mood of this morning. I hope the incident doesn't spoil the rest of the day. It really wasn't my fault._

“Still afraid of being punished for sneaking away to the Muggle world?”

“I didn't sneak away. You took me.”

“Yes and what do you think?”

“Muggles are weird, aren't they?”

“Too weird for you?”

“I honestly don't know, just weird.”

“Did you like the pictures on the walls? “

_He is up to something! He took me there for a reason._

“I'm not interested in other men. Not at all.”

_We've reached the door and get in._

“I hope you are not. That's not what I meant. Do you think they were attractive?”

_Some were certainly well equipped. I can't deny that. I decide to be wary._

“They might have been... without the dresses.”

_Severus smirks._

“You don't like dresses?”

“Are you going to tell me that you secretly like wearing a tutu?” _He's joking, isn't he? He has to be joking!_

“Not me, I don't have the figure or the face.... “

_I freeze in my steps and stare at him. This is not funny any more._

“Severus, no! Don't even think of it! I won't!”

_Please, Godric, Salazar, Merlin, make that this is his idea of a joke! He can't expect me to dress like a girl. No way!_

“You refuse to take a tiny little effort to look nice for me?”

“Nice? Get real! I won't look nice. I'm over six feet tall, shoes number eleven. I will look like a clown!” _I'm getting desperate._

“I hear you've already told him, Severus. He doesn't seem too happy about it.” _Erasmus greets us as we enter the drawing room. He's obviously amused. I should have known this was his stupid idea._

“You!!!! Shut up! Portraits should be forbidden to meddle with the living.” _I look at Severus again._

“Please Sev, don't make me. This is utterly ridiculous. You've had your fun. All right, there's a limit to Gryffindor daring. Please don't make me wear a dress.”

“Who said I want you to wear a dress?”

 _I'm not that easily fooled._ “Dress, skirt, frilled, glittering, chiffon whatever! I am not going to dress like a woman. Severus, please.”

_He's really enjoying it. My last bit of hope that he's just trying to unsettle me vanishes. There's too much determination in his face._

“I have no intention to make you dress like a woman. No dress, skirt, frill, glitter, chiffon whatever, I promise. Here's the deal, you trust me and put on whatever I give you and.... when it's finished you'll have a look. If you think you look ridiculous, I'll remove it at once. I know you won't. You will look just gorgeous and completely without any doubt male.”

_The way he looks at me with gleaming eyes, licking his lips is almost convincing. I know he will keep his promise. I can't figure out the catch. There is one. He's a Slytherin. He could have ordered me. I would obey. His offer sounds fair. I dress up; it will look absurd and we're done with it once and for all. Where's the catch?_

_I have promised to do anything he asks me to do. How bad can it get? Five minutes, ten minutes I will look like an idiot and then it will be over._  

“What do you want me to do?”

_Severus smiles victoriously. He knew I would surrender in the end. Get done with this nonsense quickly. Who am I trying to fool?_

“Get undressed. I'll get your new clothes.”

_What am I getting into? Severus searches the lower drawers for 'my new clothes'. I don't want to look. Erasmus does. I see him shaking his head at one moment and nodding the next. What the hell?_

_I'm trying to make sense of this silk something, while Severus smirks. It's not a dress! Which way up and how do I get into it? Without strangling myself? It's not frilled or glittering, but this is a …..corset for Godric's sake! I've never understood how any woman gets into these things. Getting them out is a nightmare in itself, but the ones I've seen so far had one row of hooks and eyes. This is a real one! Rows of hooks and endless strings all over! If they only stopped smirking. I'll burn little holes in Erasmus' canvas as soon as I get my wand back or make Kreacher paint an ant nest at his feet._

_All right, I've figured out that I can't pull it over my head, but when I step into it with both feet, it's so tight that I fall over pulling it up. I get it up to my knees; that's it._

“Severus, I think he needs a helping hand. The other end is up, Sirius.”

_Oh yeah? I sit on the floor trying to get out again. Severus takes it in his hands, disentangles the strings and widens it to the necessary size._

“Stand straight, one foot after the other.”

_There's a lot of pulling and pushing, widening again. He needs to get my cock out of the way. Very fitting, tail between my legs, that's how I feel._

“Hold your stomach in.”

_One more pull and it's in place. Severus adjusts it a bit to the middle. He lets his hands trail over the black silk. It actually doesn't feel bad. I do like feeling restrained. I might even enjoy this, if it just wasn't what it is._

_It's not finished, yet. The corset presses my body into shape. I can feel each whalebone strip forcing me to stand perfectly straight, but the strings are not tightened, yet. Severus sorts them. He orders me to grab the back of a chair and stand firmly. It seems to take ages to pull at every crossed loop, at the sides first, then the short row in front, always adjusting, straightening the fabric. I can only take short breaths and the main string in the back is still loose. When he pulls that last one, I think he forces the last bit of air out of my chest. It's almost as bad as the chains he warned me of during our first night and feels almost as good I have to admit. I understand that I have to breathe evenly. Finally everything is straightened and all loose ends tied up._

_I don't dare to move, because I don't know how. Severus lets something incredible thin run through his hands. He holds the silk stocking up. I pull a face._

_He laughs._

“Sit on the sofa. I'll lend you a hand.”

_Sit. Easier said than done. I settle carefully on the edge. My feet seem miles away. Severus drops to his knees in front of me and rolls up one stocking. Then he looks at my legs, smirks and removes the hair with one single spell._

“You don't want to look like a clown, do you?”

_I don't know what I want any more. Get out quick?_

_Not really, when I look at Severus' face while he is smoothing the silk over my legs. His touch feels so different on my skin with the thin fabric between us. He obviously likes the feel of the tight silk, too. He has been right to remove the hair. It would have looked awful._

_From afar it might look like our positions have changed, Severus playing my servant, but this is not the case. He does those things, because he can and I cannot in this harness of silk and whalebone. I'm nothing more than his pretty toy, the doll he dresses up._

_He thinks along the same lines._

“The price of beauty, my pretty is unable to lace his own shoes.” _,he chuckles to himself._

_Shoes! The boots have heels, not high but small spike heels. They can't possibly carry my weight. I won't be able to walk in them, not even stand in them._

_I'm wrong about that. The smooth leather gives firm support to my ankles. I'm a bit unsteady when Severus offers me his arm to help me stand up, but that passes soon. I try to make one careful step. It works._

“Sit down again. We're nearly done.”

_I frown. Nearly? What else?_

“You promised 'no dress'!”

“When have I not kept a promise to you? No dress or skirt. We only add a bit of colour to your face.”

_Make-up? I sink back on the sofa surrendering to his folly. I can't even heave a sigh, because I can't take a deep breath. Severus puts a tray with tiny jars of strange paints, powders and oils on my knees. Small brushes wiggle excitedly. At least the paint kit is magic and I'm not expected to apply it myself. I give Severus one last look of despair and close my eyes to let the brushes do their work. It doesn't matter any more. I'm doomed._

_I open my eyes again as a brush knocks at my temple and it starts painting my lashes._

_Finally all brushes rest on the tray and Severus moves it back into the trunk._

“Now stand up and let us have a look.”

_Is 300 a good start for a count down? Five more minutes for them to enjoy my desolate state and then I get it off? Severus promised to let me out of it, when I wish it._

“Turn around, slowly.”

“Isn't he a pretty …. boy?” _I decide that Kreacher should add honey to the ant hill. A bit on Erasmus' feet and hands to show them the way._

“May I get out now? You promised.”

“You have to take a look yourself first. All this effort and you don't want to see it?”

_Severus offers me his arm again to lead me to the dining room with the large mirror above the sideboard. I refuse. I can walk to my final humiliation on my own. Head held high, as if the corset gives me another chance. Small steps, one after the other. Erasmus makes noises of approval behind my back. He's lucky that he's already dead._

“On the table! You've got to see it all!”

_I need help again to get up. Standing there on a stage it takes all my resolution to look in the mirror. Severus won't let me get away without doing it. I slowly raise my eyes and...._

_I don't know the man in the mirror. I can only stare in disbelief. It is a man! Everything they have done accentuates the male body. It doesn't imitate the female. The corset presses my chest and waist into a tight straight form. No hint of that ridiculous hour glass shape I have feared. No horribly curved, over-emphasized hips. My legs look endless in those stockings and the strait ankle boots which have proven to be more reliable than I imagined. The paint on my face is decent. Like the corset follows the lines of my body, it only follows the lines of my eyes and lips. My eyes seem bigger, brighter. My lips are of a dark, unobtrusive burgundy, nothing like the jarring cherry colour I imagined. If there was any doubt about my sex, my cock has made up its mind. It actually liked the feel of the corset right from the beginning and has only been kept down by my mind. Severus notices of course._

“Now what do you think? Do you look like a clown? Have I dressed you up like a girl?”

_I look down and shake my head. A little smile plays on Severus' lips. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. I've told him myself and Severus' eyes don't give me any reason to feel ugly or absurd._

“Does this mean I can enjoy the pretty sight a little bit longer?”

_I nod._

“Touch it. Put your hands on your waist and feel it. Yes, show me how good it feels to be pretty.”

_His voice is husky and his lust barely concealed._

_He has moved to the sideboard where behind a crystal vase a CD-changer is hidden. A left-over from Hermione's electrification campaign, she managed to shield the wires and devices against magic. I liked the gadget and bought some CDs after my own taste. Severus looks through them and makes his choices._

“Dance for me, pretty. Seduce me. Don't you want me to want you?”

_Are you trying to challenge me? You have seen me dance with Ginny on Christmas. You haven't seen anything, yet. Mother has beaten the rhythm and the steps into us since we were four. Didn't Regulus tell you?_

_It seems that from the minute I accepted the corset and the shoes, I knew how to move in them. Careful what you wish for, Sev! I will dance for you! I will make you lose your mind and crawl onto this table for pure desire to touch me._

_I give a laugh, when the rasp voice of the scrawny Muggle singer comes out of the speakers._

_Do you think I'm sexy, my dark-haired Northern lad? I doubt that 'blondes have more fun'._

“ _If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on honey tell me so”_

_I keep out of reach, moving to rhythm of the song._

“ _If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar let me know”_

_Let me know. I'm starting to trust your judgement. It's kind of hot. He's watching me, smiling at my attempts to be sexy, my attempts to seduce him._

_The next song is slower. I move my hips, putting the words into dance. At the spoken refrain I get down on my knees and look right into his eyes. My lips form the words:_

“ _All my love, all my kissing,_  
You don't know what you've been a missing,  
Oh Boy,  
When you're with me, Oh Boy.  
The world will see that you were meant for me.  
All my life, I've been a waiting,  
Tonight there'll be no hesitating,  
Oh Boy,  
When you're with me, Oh Boy.  
The world will see that you were meant for me”

_I wouldn't mind the whole world to see, but I really need you to know. All my life I've been waiting...._

_Oh no, you must be kidding. Do you want me to be like that? Your little slut? Yours alone..._

“ _Cause' I'm a picker_  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner”

_I'm whatever you want me to be._

“ _You're the cutest thing that I ever did see_  
I really love your peaches  
Want to shake your tree”

_I love it when you blush like this. You have chosen the music. I'm just dancing to your tunes._

_Are you trying to wear me out? No way!_

“ _I really love that rock 'n' roll”_

_Thank you for letting me know where this is going. I guess it's a good time to take a short break and prepare a surprise for you._

_I slide to the edge of the table._

“Excuse me for a minute....”

_I press the pause button on the stereo and return to the drawing room. Severus looks a bit puzzled, but I don't care. Once I recognized the last song, it hasn't been hard to guess what's next. I've accepted my role in this act. You will get what you've called for, Sev. Maybe a tiny little bit more than you expected._

_I search the drawers of the trunk. Yes, oops, quite a selection. A few look a bit too much for my purpose, but here's an ivory one exactly to my liking. It's exquisitely carved with an almost natural tip and rings around the shaft. I take a lick. It feels smooth and warm. I close my lips around it to give it a try. Perfect, it will be fun to show you and make you imagine what I can do with yours. You'll beg me to do it._

_My wand is still on a small table. I cast a cleaning spell on myself, just in case it gets a bit hasty later. I hide the dildo behind my back and drop it onto a chair out of his sight. Severus is eying me suspiciously. He'll find out soon enough._

“Turn on the music, please.”

_Yeah, that's what I've expected. I remember when Lily took us to see the show. Throwing rice, all those lighters and sparklers, everyone sang along. We used our wands instead and nobody noticed. Dumbledore would have killed us. She explained later that it was about a group of people from another planet who were sent to study humankind and had a lot of fun instead. We had a lot of fun._

_I'm going to have fun now._

_Don't get strung out by the way that I look,_  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover“ 

_Severus is laughing. I don't mind, 'cause...._

“ _I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.”_

_Why do they all go on about blondes? I prefer black hair and brightly glittering black eyes. I manage to get hold of the dildo in the short break between songs, because now comes the inevitable._

_The song starts slowly and so do I. I roll on by back lasciviously. Holding my little ivory toy up for Sev to watch, trailing two fingers along the shaft. I stick out my tongue and lick over the tip._

“ _Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more”_

_I roll over to my stomach facing Sev. I take more, more, more. Severus is watching me taking it between my lips. I can see it in the mirror. Red lips on ivory. It feels so good, but I really want something more alive._

“ _I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance_  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.”

_My creature of the night, my prince is touching himself. He has been for a while. He watches me transfixed while I press the toy against my body, slowly going down. Rubbing it against my own cock._

“ _Then if anything grows while you pose_  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action... 

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me...”  
_

_Wetted already and smooth as it is I don't need any more lubrication. I lie on the table's edge right in front of Severus and let it slide in. How much more motivation does he need?_

_He's getting the point, finally. He tries to get hold of the dildo to replace it with his own. I hold on to it pushing it deeper._

“Say it...”

_For a fragment of a second I fear he will refuse. Then he grabs my legs and pushes them up._

_He allows me my moment of triumph._  

“Sirius, please... Let me.” 

 _I pull the poor replacement out and push against the real object of my desire._  

“ _Give yourself over to absolute pleasure_  
Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh  
Erotic nightmares beyond any measure  
And sensual daydreams to treasure forever  
 _Can't you just see it?  
Don't dream it - be it”_

  _His thrusts are fast and heavy as my breathing goes faster. Sparks explode before my open eyes. I'm not going to faint for lack of air! I am not!_

_***_

_I haven't fainted. I wouldn't have wanted to miss one second. Still I take a deep breath, when Severus opens the strings and pulls it off. My ribs and whatever else has been … misplaced by the corset click back in their natural position._

_Severus is about to remove the boots._

“Leave them on.” _I say._

_He looks up and smirks._

“You like dressing up to drive a man crazy, don't you?”

“You knew it right from the beginning. I'll never doubt your judgement in these matters again.”

“Be sure I'll remind you of that.” _Severus chuckles._ “Let's get more comfortable than this table.”

_I stand up and he puts his his arm around my waist. His hands pats my bum while we walk back to the drawing room. He sits on the sofa and taps on the seat. I cuddle against him. His hand plays with the ribbons of the garter._

“Maybe you should try your talents in front of a larger audience one day.”

_I frown._ “Not really, I'm only interested in your attention. Only the best will do.”

“Already doubting my judgement? You really enjoyed being watched.”

“Severus.... please, no“ _I moan knowing that I won't refuse, if he orders me._

“Just kidding, I don't want to share....yet. You're mine, mine alone.”

_I am, happily owned by my wonderful master._

“I want to be yours, really yours. You're my master. I'm your pet, your toy, your slave.”

_I'm still thinking of something to prove it and he can see what I'm thinking of._

“There's no need for such a....” _he says hoarsely brushing the hair off my face and smiling kindly at my insanity._

“I know, but... It won't be like .... you know. I just want to be yours, completely.” _I can't explain it. It's absurd. His mark burned into my flesh irreversibly, branded as his property like a piece of cattle, a slave._

“You're utterly mad, Sirius. I don't need such proof of devotion.”

_However his hands move gently over the part of my body where..._

“I'll think about it. That's all, think about it. I don't promise anything.”

_I look at him. He's just …_

“I don't ask for anything else. I understand that you don't feel comfortable with the idea. Forget about it. It's just a mad idea.”

_He pulls me into an embrace, kisses me. I don't need to prove anything. I belong to him. He wants me to belong to him._

 

_***_

_Kreacher serves delicious nibbles for tea. We've been talking about different things, not about sex. I've missed our talks more than anything, even when we usually disagree. I've decided to talk to Ginny about the Llewellyn girl. Severus doesn't believe it will help. It's worth a try, isn't it? The Harpies would be stupid to let such a chaser slip through their fingers. They should at least give her a chance._

_There's something else I wanted to discuss with him. One of my 3 rd years has asked me about a spell mentioned in the books by that idiot Lockhart. He wrote that there is an incantation to cure the werewolf infection. Is it possible that it really exists?_

“You're delusional, Lockhart was a liar, a braggart, good-for-nothing showoff.”

“I know, he was always like that, remember? He was one of the few who deserved every single one of our hexes. Do you remember when we turned his hair mustard yellow and hexed a pimple on his forehead? He knocked and screamed at Minerva's office for two hours to file an official complaint. Someone should have told him she wasn't in.”

_Severus smirks._

“I can't deny that you got it right once or twice. The pimple disappeared over night, though.”

“Nobody's perfect. Anyway he has told Harry that he got the spell from an Albanian wizard who really did what he claimed to have done.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that he might have lied? Nobody has ever heard of a charm like that.”

“How many people do you know who care about curing werewolves? Even Wolfbane is still a very recent invention, a bit more than 10 years. Most wizards prefer the simple solution. Lock them up or better put them down.”

“And you want to change that?”

“Why not? We could try. I thought you would be interested in researching magical secrets. What do you think about a trip to the continent in summer? If we only discover that there is nothing about it, we spare some desperate relatives losing their savings to frauds.”

“What makes you think that I want to waste my holidays on you?”

“You don't? Oh c'mon, it will be fun.”

“I've feared you'd say that.” _Severus sighs, but I shut up further complaints with a kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for Sirius' table dance show. No copyright infringement intended with the quotes.
> 
> Rod Stewart – Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?
> 
> Mud – Oh Boy
> 
> Steve Miller – The Joker
> 
> The Rocky Horror Picture Show:
> 
> Hot Patootie/Bless My Soul
> 
> Sweet Transvestite
> 
> Toucha toucha touch me
> 
> Don't Dream It

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Slytherin Scarf - edited version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903404) by [Sionna_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven)




End file.
